


So hold me tight

by ImpulseisLost



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I did try to have these two actually be daing but idk how well that came across, M/M, chan is whipped for felix and thats my only addition, felix is so tired, i guess thats the tag, this was meant to be a spiderman au but it kinda isnt???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulseisLost/pseuds/ImpulseisLost
Summary: Felix has been Spiderman since he was fourteen, but lately, it's been wearing on him.Or Felix is so tried of being Spiderman and Chan is worried about his boyfriend





	So hold me tight

Felix landed on the roof with the quiet tap of his feet on concrete. The web in his hand slipped out of his hands as he let it go and he tugged off his mask. His blonde hair was in disarray and in desperate need of a wash as he collapsed to the roof with a groan.

God, he was so tired.

He sighed, running his hands through his hair and retrieving his bag from where he’d stown it. Out of it, he pulled a red hoodie and pulled that over his costume. That being done he snuck into the building and down the stairwell.

The door to his apartment unlocked and he stripped, searching for a pair of sweatpants. The apartment was empty, giving him enough time to shower (Which he did and washed his hair finally) and start cooking.

Half an hour later, the door was unlocked.

“If you shout ‘tadaima’ again, I will break your fucking kneecaps,” Felix called, turning away from the onion he was cutting to glance at CHan as he entered the apartment. Chan blinked before raising his hands as a truce.

“Alright, alright,” He laughed, placing his bag to the side as he walked further into the apartment, “You’re home early Lix.” 

Felix grunted, turning back to his onion and ignoring the comment. 

Footsteps sounded behind him before arms wrapped around his waist. Chan’s head appeared on his shoulder, curls tickling his ear. The boy tensed for a moment, knowing very well he could really throw Chan off easily if he wanted to, before he relaxed and continued chopping his onions.

Felix sighed, leaning into his boyfriend’s arms.

“Wanna talk about it?” Felix shook his head, the knife cutting down a little too harshly. Chan sighed at him, reaching to take the knife from his grasp.

A moment passed before the younger pushed himself away from the countertop with an exaggerated sigh. He turned in his partner’s arms and wrapped his arms around him himself.

“Welcome home Love.” He whispered, wincing as Chan gaped at the bruise forming on his cheek.

Pale fingers came up to flutter around the edges of the bruise, worried sounds escaping the elder’s lips as he did so. It brought back that thought to Felix, how Chan still wasn’t aware he was Spiderman. 

How the elder was so ignorant of his lover’s life.

“What happened?” His lips pursed and he pushed Chan away, glancing away with a frown.

“It’s a long story hyung, I… I don’t think I cou--” Chan put a finger to his lips with a sad smile. Glancing into his eyes, he could see the expression that fell over the elder’s face. The expression that spoke words.

The kind that knew things.

In that moment, Felix figured out that his boyfriend knew more than he was comfortable with him knowing. That keeping secrets was starting to take a toll on both of him. A moment passed.

“I’m Spiderman,” He blurted out without thinking, “And I got hit in the face today because I wasn’t careful enough. And I’m so tired of it. Of everything.” The words hung in the air for a moment before Chan smiled, resting his forehead against his.

“I knew, figured really, but thank you for telling me.” He whispered.

Felix knew he should’ve been upset at Chan knowing, he really did. But at that moment, he was just so relieved he didn’t have to go through this on his own anymore. 

Soft hands rubbed his back as he quietly began sobbing into the elder’s arms.

“You’re doing well Love. I promise.” 

**Author's Note:**

> so fun story, i was going to write more for this au but i kinda just felt that it finished nicey where it was for me? like, if i wrote anymore it would be forced.
> 
> so im a little sad i dont go into anymore detail but its fine. uh..
> 
> no i wont be putting this one on my tumblr but it's fine.
> 
> ack also i forgot, but my tumblr is impulseislost if you want to see me shitpost about my daily life or how my writing projects are going idfk its like 1 am when im posting this and im tired


End file.
